


Girlfriend

by milkywaydreams



Series: Vanya Hargreeves Shorts [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Vanya Hargreeves, F/F, Fluff, Making Out, One Shot, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, it's just pure sugar y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaydreams/pseuds/milkywaydreams
Summary: Vanya visits a friend's house in the pouring rain and gets some soft loving.A higher rating because of some cursing and slightly suggestive content.





	Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still riding the Vanya Deserves Better train. Please enjoy my simple one shot!

     “Are you trying to catch a cold?” Kat chaffed, grabbing Vanya by the arms and guiding her inside. Wet brown hair stuck to the woman’s pale face. Teeth chattered. Her blue shirt stuck to her skin. “Why were you walking in the rain, doll?” The tall woman ushered her to her bedroom as quick as she could, trailing water all throughout the beat up apartment she lived in. 

     “I need… I needed....” Vanya stuttered, chilled to the bone and absolutely numb. The exposed pipes overhead groaned, joining the chorus of thunder and sheets of rain battering the windows. Kat’s room was filled with her personality. A neatly made bed, posters lining the brick wall across from it, and some knick knacks and things she collected over the course of her life. While she dug through her dresser, Vanya quirked a brow and pointed to a stuffed platypus doll lying limp on top of her lamp. “You kept him?”

     “Hm..? Of course I kept him, silly, you won him for me.”

     “I just didn’t think…”

     “I complained about not winning that silly thing from Tom’s diner for weeks. Now I can brag to my friends that Vanya Hargreeves, claw machine champion, won Doug for me.” Kat laughed, bringing over clothes of her own for her unofficial girlfriend. An old volleyball t-shirt from highschool and some oversized sweats. 

     “Doug?” Vanya coughed a laugh, too busy shivering to do much else. 

     “Get changed, and then we can talk some more.”

 

     Vanya came padding out moments later. The clothes were oversized on the statuesque Katherine, but on her they swallowed her whole. Kat stifled a laugh, enjoying the sight of the usually neat woman in her old clothes. The brick and concrete room warmed with Vanya’s smile. “Come’ere.” She patted the free space on the couch beside her crossed legs.

     “I don’t think I’ve ever looked better,” Vanya murmured, curling up in the corner of the couch as if she could disappear inside of it. 

     “You kidding? You could be a supermodel - the wet hair look is in, you know.” Kat draped an arm over the back of the couch, running an index through some loose hair and tucking it behind her ear. “What’s going on? You know I would have picked you up, I’m just a phone call away-”

     “I know-” Vanya shook her head, swallowing hard. “I know. I just needed to get out and clear my head. Everything’s been… fuzzy. Out of focus.” Eyes wandered around the small living space and kitchenette they sat in, noticing the Sugar O’s sitting on the counter beside a fresh bowl and unused spoon. Fingers brushed against her scalp and she let out a soft sigh. Since their first date, little touches here and there became commonplace. Sometimes she would shy away, other times she drank it in until she nearly drowned. “If I’m honest, I don’t really want to talk about it.” 

     “You don’t have to. What do you want to do instead?” Kat smoothed out the wrinkled shoulder of the old t-shirt with a smile. Vanya perked up.

     “Dinner?”

 

                                                                                                //

 

     Neither could agree on what to get. The pair sat on the floor among their half finished feast of pizza, Thai and whatever sweet they could find stashed away in Katherine’s cupboards. Vanya, now with dry hair and a bright smile on her face, laughed behind a hand to hide the food she was still working on.

     “I swear to god,” Kat cackled, rooting around between noodles with her chopsticks to find the coveted last piece of grilled chicken. “That asshole deserved it, and I would break my wrist all over again to punch him in the face one more time.” Glancing up from the noodles, Kat watched as Vanya gazed at nothing in particular. Lost in her thoughts as usual. “Aha!” Gripping the generous piece of meat, she held it up in the air like a gold medal.

     “Hey, you said I could have the last piece,” Vanya laughed, coming back down to earth. Kat smirked and leaned back. 

     “Oh you can have it-” She jerked her chopsticks away when Vanya reached for it with her own. “If you can manage to get it from me.”

     “That’s hardly a fair fight - you’re an athlete.” Kat raised her brows and teased her by dangling it just in between them. 

     Vanya leapt, taking the taller woman by surprise. They found themselves strewn on the old rug that she had undoubtedly found on the side of the road and fixed up to her liking. Kat wrapped an arm around the smaller woman’s middle, locking her into an embrace as they both rolled and laughed. Vanya craned her neck, half heartedly trying for the food. More than anything, being this close to Katherine with bodies pressed firmly together like a lover’s tango sent heat rushing to her cheeks. It had been a while since she was held like that. Even if it was just playful banter. A huge step for the shut off Vanya nonetheless.

     A hand reached up to grab the other end of Kat’s chopsticks, sending the chicken sliver flying across the room. It bounced a couple of times before landing unceremoniously beside the trash can. Vanya and Kat watched, mouths agape. Laughter erupted, filling the industrial space with their combined joy. Another arm found its way around the smaller of the two and they laid there side by side. Neither of them broke apart. Humor remained in their eyes as the giggles died down. The realization began to dawn on them. Bodies touching, sharing warmth, both aware of how the lights above made the other’s sparkle.

     Vanya lifted herself on and elbow, looking down at Kat. For once the vivacious Katherine had nothing to say. The room became so quiet they were sure their drumming heartbeats could be heard by the other. A hesitant hand moved to cup the blonde’s jaw, a thumb brushing by her cheek. Strands of brown hair hung around Vanya’s face and for a moment Kat was sure she would pull away and retreat back into her shell.

     The world melted away as soft lips pressed together. Languid hands searched for purchase. Not even the roar of thunder or shuddering of windows could tear them apart. A melody of soft breaths and gasps lingered in the air between them. Katherine found warm bare skin beneath the old volleyball shirt and her fingers trailed the dip along Vanya’s spine. The brunette paused then, lips still touching and eyes opening to look down at her dearest friend. Their chests rose and fell rapidly, neither used to the electrifying touch. Kat gave a quiet groan when Vanya chose to continue. Kisses became hungry and desperate for more. Messy and natural. Katherine was everything Vanya could have ever wanted in a partner and more. 

Warmth.

Comfort. 

Home.

     “You know,” Kat whispered, pulling away for just a moment. She sat up, arms still wrapped around the woman in her lap. “I don’t think I’ve asked you to be my girlfriend yet.” Vanya pressed her lips together in a smile, a wave of emotion crashing over her.

     “Well, I mean, I didn’t ask you either,” She replied sheepishly. With eyes locked on one another, Kat released her to tenderly cup her face.

     “Vanya Hargreeves… will you be my girlfriend?” A tear streaked down Vanya’s face, her chin quivering. 

  
     “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
